


Alone

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/F - Category, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's stroke fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

## Alone

by Conciliatrix

If I did own them, I'd get rid of Rafe and take his place.

* * *

**FANTASY**

I latch onto memories, impressions of conversations as I begin to stroke myself. "I'm impressed with this courstship ritual." What about this courtship ritual, Jim? And I fall to my knees and beg you to use me. "You have all the moves, babe" What about this move? And I put my hand on your cock and start to massage you through your tight jeans. "I could use a man like you" Ok not so cool...too many bad memories...but I imagine you saying those words to me and I get hotter. And then the fantasies take over. 

You push me against the sink and are panting into my ear while you grind your hard cock against my thigh. Oh yeah, man...I am so into this. Take my clothes off. Bruise my mouth. But the tips of our tongues barely touch, lightly stroking; our breath united. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want to shove your fingers up my ass. Tell me how tight I am. I'm yours... Utterly and completely. Talk to me. I want to know what you feel. Can you smell my arousal? It's always been for you. Can you smell me after I come in the shower? I know you can. You know I masturbate while whispering your name. I fantasize about you licking my ass. You thrusting your sharp, pointed tongue deep into my hole, and me shivering while I rub my hands over my chest. I'm begging you to put a finger inside me. l want you to stroke my prostate, Jim. Make me squirm beneath you. Tie my hands...I don't care. Just do something. I want you so badly it makes my pulse race when you simply look into my eyes. You know...you have always known. 

Now I'm tied to a bed and Simon is watching...impassive. You walk up to me and slowly cut my clothes away from my body. Unexplainably, Rafe is there, urging you on, "Yeah, Jim. Touch his cock now." Simon is slowly lowering his zipper and taking out an enormous purple and black cock while Rafe hungrily eyes it. I'm squirming on the bed...no the desk...Simon's desk. The blinds are pulled but the door is unlocked and anyone can enter. I'm bound across the desk on my stomach. Hands stretched to either side. My feet barely touch the floor, but they are bound as well. I am completely spread eagle open to three pairs of hungry eyes but I only feel your eyes, Jim. You slowly work a finger inside me. I try to arch into it but I'm bound too completely. I can only groan and wiggle a little from side to side. You work two and then three in and I can feel the sweat pooling in the center of my back. I can hear Rafe sucking Simon's cock and I imagine him kneeling between those powerful thighs. Simon starts to murmur, "Take it Blair. I want to see Ellison fill your tight ass. Are you ready for him?" I am ready. I can feel your tongue begin to lick around the skin that is stretched so tightly around your fingers. You murmur to Simon, "He tastes so good, incredible." I try to arch my back, but you push your hand into the center of my back saying with a low rumble that I need to hold very still. I obey...what else can I do. You look at Simon and say, "Sir, do I have your permission to fuck Blair." I shiver waiting for his deep voice, "Yeah...fuck him." 

I turn my head and I can see Simon and Rafe. Simon's face is gleaming from sweat. Rafe talented tongue is making obscene slurping noises around the giant cock. "Fuck him and then I"ll fuck him while Rafe fucks his mouth." I shiver. I feel tentative probes at my ass. The head of your cock is searching for my tiny opening. I push back...trying to relax and soon I feel the burn...the incredibly hot burn of your cock penetrating my ass. I take a few deep breaths, trying to relax but it hurts. It always hurts at first. You sense me trying to work through the pain and shove two fingers into my panting mouth. "Suck them" you command and I do. I imagine they are your cock and I suck as if my life depended on bringing them off. You fully seat yourself and I say "Please...wait..." but you begin to thrust...slowly at first but at a command from Simon you thrust faster and faster. I shout "Please! Slower! Hurry! The pain!" But you merely moan and rotate your hips in a circle, literally screwing me to the table. I hear you panting, "Almost there...hang on." I start to clench my hands, I want to move, I want to buck you off or pull you in tighter and tighter. It burns and it is perfect. Pain and pleasure blurring together. 

Then I look over at Simon and he is no longer thrusting his black cock into Rafe's mouth, but is holding Megan down bent over across a couch and he is slamming deep into her. Her face is contorted into grimaces of pain and pleasure. She is chuffing like a she wolf and she looks at me and howls, "Is he good, Sandy? Does his cock feel good. You look so hot with Jim fucking your ass." Then you are coming and Simon looks into my eyes and says that I am a whore and slut for ass. I see myself sitting on his lap and my legs are splayed and Simon is thrusting his fingers into my gaping hole. Your come is leaking from me and Simon is biting the space between my shoulder and ear telling me what a good fuck toy I am. I believe him and start to shudder, coming, and I'm back in my bed, alone. I try to recapture the fantasy of your cock still thrusting, pounding, slamming into me. Of Simon's bite or fingers, but it is gone. God, I don't deserve this...I want to be theirs wholly and unconditionally. I am their slut, but they never use me. 

* * *

End Alone by Conciliatrix: Terry_Nugent@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
